world is mine (kirino's version)
by Aberu
Summary: Holaa este es mi primer song fic,bueno,os cuento de que va la cosa: Kirino es un caprichoso,pero a pesar de ello,ama a Shindo y este chico siempre está atento a sus caprichos y Kirino cree que Shindo le corresponde y que son novios,¿sabe Shindo que están saliendo?


**abel: hola,me llamo abel y soy nuevo en fanfiction,bueno...este es mi primer songfic,y espero que os guste :)**

**kannon: ¿que haces?**

**abel: nada,estoy escribiendo un fic**

**kannon: ¿de amor? abel,¿saben que eres un tío?**

**abel: claro,pero...OYE! ¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO GAY?**

**kannon: no,solo que no es lógico,y menos que ese fic sea sobre kirino y shindo...cuando ahora la gente quiere poner a kirino con kariya...**

**abel: lo primero,es una pareja que me gusta,nada más,y segundo...¿QUIEN ES EL HIJO DE PUTA QUE DICE ESO? JODER,EL AMARGADO DE KARIYA DEBE DE ESTAR CON HIKARU PARA QUE SE RECUPERE DE ESA PUTA BIPOLARIDAD COÑO!**

**kannon: bueno lo que tú digas...pero que el único bipolar que hay ahora en esta sala eres tú abel ¬¬**

**abel: ¿quieres irte a casa de natsumi a comer? :**

**kannon: noooo piedad joder,piedad**

**abel: pues no me sigas jodiendo coñi**

**kannon: suena mejor coño que coñi**

**abel: déjame empezar por favor ¬¬**

**kannon: no hay ganas,¿jugamos a la pelota?**

**abel: después de acabar la song fic,jugaremos al fútbol**

**kannon: ¡Y DESPUÉS A COMER TARTA!**

**abel: Disclamer: ****_inazuma eleven no me pertenece,sino a level-5,porque si fuera mío,lo primero que haría es quitarle a Endo su cinta naranja -.-"_**

* * *

_Quisiera ser  
La princesa que siempre vas a amar  
Sin dudar  
Debes saber  
De corazón cómo debe ser_

Hoy en el instituto Raimon,vino como siempre,Kirino Ranmaru alias _la chica bonita_.

Kirino era una persona bastante caprichosa,y lo peor es que siempre consigue lo que quiere,por muy duro que sea conseguirlo,y el "capricho que lleva persiguiendo toda su vida" era Shindo Takuto alias _el pianista que pone cachondo a todo un equipo de fútbol..._

_En primer lugar, mi peinado cambié  
¿Por qué no has hecho ningún comentario aún?  
Segundo  
De la cabeza a los pies mírame muy bien, ¿Sí?  
Tercer lugar  
Si digo algo debes responder  
"Bella princesa, sin dudar tus órdenes seguiré"  
¿Lo has captado ya?  
¡Me estás ignorando otra vez,  
Y no lo puedo tolerar! _

Cuando Kirino llego al instituto,él era el centro de atención,se había cambiado por completo: primero su pelo iba suelto,por lo que ya era bastante largo...y se puso ¿un vestido de maid? joder Kirino,y que fueras una guarrilla ¬¬

Por fin llegó a la sala de música,esperando a su amor platónico y seguía siendo el centro de atención. Pero Takuto estaba centrado en otra cosa fijo.

-Takuto~-dijo sonriente y travieso

Shindo se dio la vuelta y se quedó sorprendido al ver a su mejor amigo disfrazado de puta,digo maid ^^U

(no estoy insultando ¿vale?)

-¿K-kirino? ¿pero qué demonios...?

-¿Te gusta Takuto? ¿a que voy bien guapo?-dijo Kirino más coqueto todavía

-Bueno...

-¡Genial! Porque me vas a llevar al parque y bla bla bla...- Y mientras el uke de Kirino parloteaba,Shindo estaba ojeando unas partituras de Vocaloid que le habían dado -^^- (sí,soy un vocalover ¿algún problema?)- SHINDOOO!-Gritó de repente

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me estás ignorando

-Que va...^^U

-Que sí,porque si no me hubieras dicho _bella princesa sin dudar tus órdenes seguiré _

-Kirino...te estás haciendo un lío tú solo -.-"

-Bueno,pero que sepas que en el parque a las seis ¿ok?

-Vale pero...

-Hale,hasta luego ^^-Y Kirino se fue pitando

-...¿irá con ese vestido?

_No es porque  
Sea egoísta o algo así,  
Sólo quisiera que tú  
Pensaras  
De corazón que no hay otra  
Chica que sea más bonita que yo_

Quisiera ser  
La princesa que vas a idolatrar  
¿No lo entiendes? ¡Escúchame!  
Hacerme esperar no es siquiera una opción  
¿Acaso crees  
Que yo soy como todas las demás?  
Rayos, me siento mal  
Ahora mi dieta tendré que romper...  
... ¡Y tu culpa será!

Y en el parque...

-Shindo kun ^^-dijo Kirino,que esta vez se puso un vestido de fiesta en vez de el vestido de maid

-K-kirino,me das miedo...-dijo Shindo bastante tímido

-¿Me llevas de compras?

-¿¡QUE!?

-Sí plis ^^

-Pero...

-Ni peros ni peras Takuto,tú me llevas de compras ^^

-Ah,vale ¬¬

- Bien ^^

Entonces Shindo se llevó a Kirino de compras,y el muy cabrón hizo lo siguiente...

-Esto...Shindo kun...-dijo Kirino desde el vestuario

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-¿Cómo me queda?-Entonces Kirino salio del vestuario con un vestido rojo descotado,que se le caía porque era muy grande,y eso hizo a Shindo sonrojarse un poco

-Te queda un poco grande ¿no crees?

-Entonces lo quiero ^^

-¿Es que no me oyes?

-Es que me encanta...

-Kirino!

-¿Si Takuto?

-Que vale mucho dinero,no puedes comprarlo

-Oh,que gracioso ^^

-Yo no se que es lo gracioso

-Si es que tú me lo vas a comprar Takuto

-¿¡COMOOOO!? Y UNA MIERDA KIRINO

-PERO SI ESTÁS FORRAO'

-Y TU ERES UN CHICO

-Parece mentira que me conoces Shindo...

-Caprichoso ¬¬

-ESTA BIEN,NO ME LO COMPRO ¬¬

Entonces se fueron de la tienda...y Kirino vio una tienda de dulces

-Quiero un dulce...

-¿Pero qué...?

-Shindo,¿me compras un dulce por favor? -^^-

-P-pero Kirino...

-¿Es que ya no somos amigos?- Y Kirino puso cara de gato abandonado

-Claro pero...

-Por favor...

-Ah,está bien,te compraré un dulce

-BIEN! Pues a ver...quiero una tarta,dos bollos de crema,cinco helados de limón...

-WEEEEE,ESPERA PARA EL CARRO PELIRROSA!

-VIVA EL HELADO! (Eso debería de decirlo midorikawa XD)

-Ya..."joder,me voy a gastar mi paga en un día..."

_¿Qué defectos?  
Seguro piensas que adorable soy  
Y la imagen misma de la perfección  
Si quieres,  
Te dejaré mirar- ¡Demonios, me ignoras otra vez!  
¡Oye!  
Ah, ¿Sabes? También  
Quisiera un príncipe que montara en un blanco corcel  
Y me lleve con él  
¿Lo has captado ya?  
Arrodíllate y dime que para ti otra princesa no habrá_

No es porque  
Sea egoísta o algo así, aunque supongo que no  
Está mal  
Si a veces te hago enojar  
Tú sabes que no lo hago por molestar

Después de comprarle a Kirino sus cinco Kilos de helado...Kirino cogió una indigestión y tuvo que irse a su casa -.-"

Y por la noche,el pelirrosa tenía ganas de ver a su Shindo Takuto y entonces decidió llamarle...

Y por parte del otro...como que estaba llorando por haberse gastado la pasta en helado para Kirino TT TT

-Hola ^^- Dijo Kirino tan dulce

-Tú...ME CAGO EN TI

-¿Qué te he hecho ¿Takuto?

-¿¡COMO QUE QUE ME HAS HECHO!? POR TU CULPA NO TENGO EL DINERO PARA COMPRARME EL SONIC GENERATIONS

(El videojuego que siempre quise TT TT)

-P-perdona Shindo...-dijo triste,o haciendo teatro

-Ya...no pasa nada,solo es un videojuego..."el mejor de la tienda TT TT"

-Menos mal ^^ oye Takuto,¿podrías decirme mis cualidades?

-¿Tus qué?

-Pues eso,no si ya sé que soy la perfección absoluta y eso...

-¿Eres Kirino o Kariya?

-SOY KIRINO!

-Ah vale...es que me has recordado a Kariya

-NO ME COMPARES CON KARIYA-BAKA

-Vale vale,perdona...

-Ok,te perdono,porque soy el mejor y más guapo del Raimon,pero a cambio me llevarás al parque

-"Modesto baja,que sube Kirino ¬¬" Está bien,mi presumido y afeminado amigo

-¿¡QUE ACABAS DE DECIRME!?

-Nada princesa XD

-SHINDOOO

Y Shindo colgó el teléfono,y se puso a pensar en su mejor amigo,el cual le ponía cachondo (XD) ok,no pero aún así le empezaba a gustar

*Shindo PV*

Maldito Kirino...me gustas a pesar de que me gastaste todo mi dinero,joder,me costó mucho recopilarlo TT TT,vale,no vale la pena llorar por un juego...el mejor de la tienda TT TT

Pero Kirino...es que...no se,se me hace raro enamorarme de mi mejor amigo Y MÁS CUANDO MI MEJOR AMIGO ES UN TÍO JODER! Bueno,pero parece una chica,hasta que no abriese la boca no sabría nadie que es un chico la verdad...lo malo sería que si le pido salir,entre que si se lo digo me rechazará y que si me acepta...Adios a mi paga para siempre TT TT

Pero es que le amo tanto...bueno,está bien,se lo pediré mañana...

*Fin Shindo PV*

_Quisiera ser  
La princesa que siempre vas a amar  
Cuídame, te me puedo escapar  
Tirado te podría dejar  
Dime, ¿Qué tendría yo que pensar  
Si me abrazas sólo así?  
Dices que peligro habrá  
¡Y después me vuelves a ignorar!_

...Lo más peligroso de todo esto eres tú.

Al día siguiente,Kirino volvió a ponerse un vestido,como hace ahora habitualmente -.-",pero este era diferente,no iba ridículo,iba "guapa" y cuando se fue al parque,se encontró con Shindo y notó que estaba nervioso,normal,como éste último se iba a declarar...

-Hola Takuto ^^-Decía tan tranquilo Kirino

-Ho-hola Ranmaru-Dijo Shindo nerviosísimo

-Bueno Shindo,veo que por fin,después de tanto tiempo,por fin has accedido a decir de una puta vez mi nombre

-B-bueno,claro,somos amigos ¿no? ^^U

-¿Amigos? SHINDO-Dijo Kirino pateando el suelo

-¿Qué?,¿he dicho algo malo?-Preguntó confuso

-QUE SOMOS NOVIOS JODER

-¿¡WHAT THE HELL!?

-NO DIGAS PALABROTAS QUE JAMÁS ENTENDERÉ-Y dicho esto Kirino se disponía a salir de allí pero Shindo le abrazó fuerte-¿PERO QUE HACES SHINDO?

-Espera Kirino...yo no...no sabía que tú y yo...lo que intento decir es que...-Entonces suspiró-Ah~ que te quiero Kirino,no sabía que tú y yo estábamos saliendo ya y...

Para entonces,Kirino le tapó la boca con la mano

-Yo que tú empezaría a prestarme más atención ¿ok?-Dijo travieso Kirino

-Yo...-Entonces Shindo se sonrojó

-No te preocupes para nada ^^

-Entonces tú...- Pero no pudo acabar porque fue callado por un beso de Kirino,su primer beso (YA ERA HORA XD)

Fin~

* * *

**abel: Por fin,acabé la song fic ^^**

**kannon: tienes un problema con el yaoi,seguro que cuando acabes el curso de primero,te harás gay**

**abel: ya se que es raro que a un chico le pueda gustar el yaoi...PERO ES QUE ME LO CONTAGIÓ ENDO**

**endo: ¿perdón? YO ME CASARÉ CON UNA TÍA**

**abel: por si no lo sabías,kazemaru es un chico -.-"**

**endo: ¿¡QUE KAZEMARU ES UN QUÉ!?**

**abel: :P**

**kannon: ah-,en fin,se acabó lo que se daba ^^ esperemos que os haya gustado la song fic ^^**

**Matta nee (dios,parezco una chica O_OU)**


End file.
